LA MISMA RAZÓN
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Desde que lo conoció, siempre fue así. Y dudaba que cambiara alguna vez, pues si no pudo hacerlo por ella, menos lo haría por sí mismo. Siempre algo insano, siempre algún problema. Jamás le dio un alto, y aun así seguía amándolo, con todo su corazón. Pero al final, todo sería igual.


**Nuevo one shot, de mí para ustedes.**

 **Les daré más detalles al final, ahora sin más preámbulos...**

* * *

 **LA MISMA RAZÓN**

Al final, siempre era lo mismo.

 _-¡Ya me cansé de esto!- gritó ella mientras las lágrimas corrían en su rostro, sin cesar._

 _-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- respondió el, con el rostro encendido y sin comprender las palabras de ella, igual que siempre._

 _-¡De esto! ¡De todo! ¡De ti!- abrió la maleta, y él seguía sin comprender._

Desde que lo conoció, siempre fue así. Y dudaba que cambiara alguna vez, pues si no pudo hacerlo por ella, menos lo haría por sí mismo.

 _-Eres tan insensible, tan desesperante- ella tiraba ropa en la maleta, entre otras pertenencias-. No tienes idea de cuánto me molesta tu actitud tan infantil, y si la tienes simplemente no te importa._

 _-¿Infantil?_

 _-¡Nunca vas a cambiar!- le gritó de frente._

De no ser porque él la hizo llorar, jamás habría hecho amigos. Y simplemente se lo perdono, tan fácil como él le hacía daño. Pero desde ese momento debió darse cuenta. Siempre habría algo insano en su relación.

 _-¿Y crees que yo no estoy cansado?- le gritó él, ella ni lo miró, seguía empacando-. ¿Crees que a mi me gusta mucho esto? Sólo piensas en ti porque eres una egoísta..._

 _-¡Yo egoísta!- tomó una de las almohadas y la arrojó contra él, aunque sólo le dio en el brazo-. Claro, yo soy la egoísta, yo siempre tengo la culpa, yo soy la exagerada, la mala del cuento todo el tiempo. ¡Siempre soy yo!_

 _De repente le arrojaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance, y él se cubría el rostro con los brazos mientras le gritaba que se calmara. No se detuvo hasta que lo escuchó quejarse cuando el reloj de mesa impactó en su frente._

Se reprochaba a sí misma por jamás haberle dado un alto a la situación. Prácticamente lo dejaba herirla y hacerla sentir como si ella fuese la que se tenía que disculpar. Entonces él lo hacía hasta que se le daba la gana o hasta que el mejor amigo de ambos le insistía, lo cual era más usual. Y ella, tan estúpida, lo perdonaba sin más.

 _-¡No puedes dejarme sin más!- le gritó el mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ella ya estaba en el loft de la casa._

 _-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- le contestó secamente._

 _-¡Dame una razón al menos!_

 _-Tú mismo te las das, con cada una de tus acciones- escupió ella, con desprecio-. Eres tan terco, tan bruto, cada vez más fastidioso y sigues siendo el mismo niño despreocupado y patán de siempre._

 _-Hermione... por favor- intentó tomarla del brazo, pero ella le dio un golpe y lo apartó._

 _-¡Ya madura Ron!- le gritó, y salió dando un portazo._

Él no fue quien le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio, de ello se encargaban otras personas. Sin embargo, los insultos de ellos no se comparaban con lo que él podía llegar a hacerla sentir. Hasta donde recordaba, todas sus lágrimas siempre fueron por él.

Apenas llevaban dos años de matrimonio, pero a veces ella sentía que ya eran como 10.

 _-En verdad, tenía la esperanza de que cambiaría, un poco al menos- le decía Harry, mientras Ginny preparaba el té. Se quedaba con ellos, y no era la primera vez._

 _-Yo también- respondió Hermione, con cansancio._

 _-¿Entonces... significa que se acabó?_

 _Hermione cerró los ojos, que en seguida se desbordaron de lágrimas. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Harry rodeó sus hombros._

 _-Aún lo amo- exclamó ella entre sollozos._

Se preguntaba si acaso se habría enamorado del amigo equivocado. ¿Por qué eligió al más torpe, más despistado y más impotente? ¿Por qué no se quedó con su verdadero mejor amigo, aquel que al menos siempre pareció preocuparse más por ella? Pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues él era feliz con alguien más. Y ella también era feliz, a ratos, a su modo.

 _-Por favor- dijo él, con ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada de súplica._

 _Ya había pasado casi un mes, jamás habían estado separados por más de tres días. Y ella tenía la esperanza de que en ese tiempo él hubiese recapacitado y evaluado la situación, pues ella no jugaría a eso nunca más, pues para la próxima, todo sería definitivo._

 _Ella cerró los ojos, y asintió._

 _Ese mismo día regresó a su casa y lloró sobre el hombro de Ron hasta quedarse dormida._

Probablemente él nunca sabría que ella no lloraba de felicidad, sino de la ira que le provocaba su propia debilidad, la rabia que le causaba la idea de estar nuevamente en sus brazos tras haber jurado que nunca volvería a ser tan fácil.

Y ella tampoco se lo diría, pues su corazón seguía teniendo una fe ciega en que todo sería diferente. Aunque en el fondo sabía que sus lágrimas serían ocasionadas por el mismo motivo, siempre.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **No hay mucho que decir, creo que la historia se entiende bien. En lo personal me hubiera gustado que Harry y Hermione terminaran juntos, aunque Ginny no me desagrada nada, es muy cool (en los libros). Sin embargo Ron no es de mis favoritos :p sorry.**

 **¿Qué opinan lectores? Dejen su comentario y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
